Feat notes
Items that Grant Feats Alertness Ioun Stone - Dark Blue Rhomboid: grants Alertness, as the feat, 10,000 gp cost. (DMG) Aquatic Shot Pearl Trident: +3 returning pearlsteel trident; wielder gains Aquatic Shot feat with the trident (or increases the effect if already has Aquatic Shot or Far Shot), 36,815 gp. (Stormwrack) Any "Magic Items that Grant Feats" sidebar (A&EG p128) (Except feats that are purely mechanical or metamagic, see sidebar or quote below for costs of those types) 10k base, +5-10k per prerequisite. Blind-Fight Singing Sword: +2 dancing longsword, intelligent, +6 to Perform (singing), detect law; grants Blind-Fight feat, haste 1/day, 127,855 gp. (Song and Silence) Intelligent Items (A&EG p139) Table 6–2: Primary Abilities and Market Price Modifiers) 10k. Domain Draught: Darkness Domain (SpC), 3,300 gp cost, (MIC) Cleave Rankbreaker Glaive: +2 glaive, +1D6 damage on charge; gain Cleave feat, 32,308 gp. (Arms and Equipment Guide) Sylvan Scimitar: +3 scimitar; +1D6 damage and Cleave feat outdoors in temperate environment, 23,657 gp. (DMG) Combat Reflexes Serpent Armor: +3 leather, +2 Ref saves; wearer gains Combat Reflexes feat, 21,660 gp. (Savage Species) Intelligent Items (A&EG p139) Table 6–2: Primary Abilities and Market Price Modifiers) 10k. Craft Construct Golem manual grants user the equivalent of the Craft Construct feat specifically for the purpose of creating a golem (clay, flesh, iron, stone, or greater stone). Various costs (DMG) Craft Magic Arms and Armor Forge of Thautam: only usable by dwarves, or with Use Magic Device DC 25 check to Emulate a Race; grants user Craft Magic Arms and Armor feat, 15,000 gp. (Races of Stone) Deflect Arrows Arrowdeath Flail: +2/+1 dire flail; wielder gains Deflect Arrows feat, additional +2 to AC using full defense vs. ranged weapons 33,690 (Arms and Equipment Guide) Quarterstaff of Alacrity Epic: +5 quarterstaff of speed on both ends, +5 to Ref saves; gain Deflect Arrows and Infinite Deflection Epic feats 462,600 (Epic Level Handbook) Dodge Quote from: kitep on March 25, 2013, 06:10:11 AM Quote from: Matt Mons Manual of the winding way (Dungeon 117, p78) can permanently give dodge, mobility, or spring attack to the reader, but it's an artifact. Empower Turning Holy Symbol, Greater: Gain Empower Turning feat 5,040 (Defenders of the Faith) Mark of Apostasy: Gain Empower Turning feat to rebuke undead, fear 3/day, 38,880 gp. (Defenders of the Faith) Expertise Intelligent Items (A&EG p139) Table 6–2: Primary Abilities and Market Price Modifiers), 10k. Extend Spell Domain Draught: Planning Domain, 3,300 gp cost, (MIC) (SpC) Extra Turning Sword of the Glorious Pearl +3 aquatic holy pearlsteel bastard sword; gain Extra Turning feat 75,335 (Stormwrack) Domain Draught: Undeath Domain (SpC), 3,300 gp cost, (MIC) Far Shot Horizon Goggles: Wearer gains Far Shot feat, 8,000 gp. (Complete Mage) Great Fortitude Belt of Endurance: +2 Con and Great Fortitude feat 10,000 (Arms and Equipment Guide) Domain Draught: Dwarf Domain (SpC), 3,300 gp cost, (MIC) Great Sunder 3.0 Necklace of the Marauding Beast - Rampaging Boar: Gain Improved Sunder feat or Great Sunder (a 3.0-only feat), +1 Con, +1 round of rage, 12,440 gp.(Arms and Equipment Guide) Improved Bull Rush Battleaxe of the Bull: +2 battleaxe; grants Improved Bull Rush feat, knock back foes when wielded 2H, 32,310 gp. (Arms and Equipment Guide) Improved Combat Reflexes Epic Everwhirling Chain Epic: +4 defending everdancing spiked chain of speed; gain Improved Combat Reflexes Epic feat, 5,220,325 gp. (Epic Level Handbook) Improved Counterspell Rod of Reversal: Spell turning; grants wielder Improved Counterspell feat, 132,000 gp. (Complete Divine) Improved Disarm Disarming Flail: +2 heavy flail; +2 to disarm attempts and gain Improved Disarm feat, 18,395 gp. (Arms and Equipment Guide) Improved Initiative Bracers of the Blinding Strike: Bracers of armor +6; gain Improved Initiative feat, extra attack as if using a speed weapon 102,000 (Magic of Faerûn) Domain Draught: Time Domain (SpC), 3,300 gp cost. (MIC) Dragonfly Medallion: Grants Improved Initiative feat (or +1 to Initiative), transforms into monstrous dragonfly 1/day 29,760 (Arms and Equipment Guide) Intelligent Items (A&EG p139) Table 6–2: Primary Abilities and Market Price Modifiers), 10k. Improved Natural Attack Fanged Ring: Grants Improved Unarmed Strike & Improved Natural Attack (unarmed strike); deal 1 point of CON damage on critical, 10,000 gp. (Dragon Magic) Improved Sunder Necklace of the Marauding Beast - Rampaging Boar: Gain Improved Sunder feat or Great Sunder (a 3.0-only feat), +1 Con, +1 round of rage 12,440 (Arms and Equipment Guide) Intelligent Items (A&EG p139) Table 6–2: Primary Abilities and Market Price Modifiers), 10k. Sundering special weapon ability: Attack as if you have Improved Sunder feat (Magic Item Compendium) +1 bonus cost to weapon Improved Trip Staff of Mighty Sweeping: +2 sweeping quarterstaff; wielder gains Improved Trip feat, 28,600 gp. (Magic of Faerûn) Quote from: ~ftm3/JHtB one is problematic on a couple of levels. Firstly, while in real life a quarterstaff is an excellent tripping weapon, D&D 3.5 no longer recognizes that. (The official 3.5 PH list of tripping weapons is confined to: bolas, spiked chain, flail, dire flail, heavy flail, guisarme, halberd, gnome hooked hammer, kama, scythe, sickle, and whip.) Secondly, when I computed the cost of this item I realized they only priced the MW quarterstaff as a double weapon. The rest of the enhancement (+3 bonus total) is applied only to one end. Improved Two-Weapon Fighting Gloves of the Balanced Hand: Gain Two-Weapon Fighting feat (or Improved Two-Weapon Fighting feat if you already have TWF), 8,000 gp. (Magic Item Compendium) Improved Unarmed Strike Fanged Ring: Grants Improved Unarmed Strike & Improved Natural Attack (unarmed strike), deal 1 point of CON damage on critical, 10,000 gp. (Dragon Magic) Incite Rage Epic Chaosbringer Epic +6 greataxe of chaotic power, rage 1/day; grants Incite Rage Epic feat if wielder has greater rage, 4,025,350 gp. (Epic Level Handbook) Infinite Deflection Epic Quarterstaff of Alacrity Epic: +5 quarterstaff of speed on both ends, +5 to Ref saves; gain Deflect Arrows and Infinite Deflection Epic feats, 462,600 gp. (Epic Level Handbook) Lightning Reflexes (MIC) Domain Draught: Drow Domain (SpC), 3,300 gp cost. (MIC) Martial Weapon Proficiency Bracers of Archery (Lesser, Greater): Martial Weapon Proficiency (Bow) when both bracers are worn (DMG) Domain Draught: Martial Weapon Proficiency & Weapon Focus with light hammer or warhammer - Metal Domain (SpC), 3,300 gp cost, (MIC) Mobility Mobility armor special ability: grants Mobility feat, +1 bonus cost (to light armor only) (Magic Item Compendium) Intelligent Items (A&EG p139) Table 6–2: Primary Abilities and Market Price Modifiers) 10k. Quote from: kitep on March 25, 2013, 06:10:11 AM Quote from: Matt Mons Manual of the winding way (Dungeon 117, p78) can permanently give dodge, mobility, or spring attack to the reader, but it's an artifact. Mounted Combat Battle Bridle: +10 to Ride checks; gain Mounted Combat feat or Ride-By Attack, 9,000 gp. (Magic Item Compendium) Point Blank Shot Domain Draught: Elf Domain (SpC), 3,300 gp cost. (MIC) Positive Energy Aura Epic Finaldeath Epic: +5 undead dread ghost touch morningstar; immune to energy drain; gain Positive Energy Aura feat if capable of turning undead, 3,580,308 gp. (Epic Level Handbook) Powerful Charge Boots of Charging: Gain Powerful Charge feat, 5,000 gp. (Miniatures Handbook) Ride-By Attack Battle Bridle: +10 to Ride checks; gain Mounted Combat feat or Ride-By Attack, 9,000 gp. (Magic Item Compendium) Sand Camouflage Cape of the Wastes: Endure elements effect; wearer gains Sand Camouflage feat, 30,000 gp. (Sandstorm) Sandskimmer Ring of Sandstriding: Wearer gains Sandskimmer feat, 5,000 gp. (Sandstorm) Scorpion's Resolve and Scorpion's Sense Scorpion Carapace Armor: grants Scorpion's Resolve and Scorpion's Sense feats, +32,000 gp. (Sandstorm) Scribe Scroll Domain Draught: Rune Domain (SpC), 3,300 gp. (MIC) Skill Focus Domain Draught: Any one craft skill of choice - Craft Domain (SpC), 3,300 gp. (MIC) Domain Draught: Appraise (SpC) - Wealth Domain, 3,300 gp. (MIC) Snatch Arrows Gloves of Arrow Snaring: Snatch Arrows feat 2/day, 4,000 gp. (DMG) Spell Focus Domain Draught: Domination Domain (SpC), 3,300 gp. (MIC) Spring Attack Quote from: kitep on March 25, 2013, 06:10:11 AM Quote from: Matt Mons Manual of the winding way (Dungeon 117, p78) can permanently give dodge, mobility, or spring attack to the reader, but it's an artifact. Spirited Charge Lance of Faerûn: +2 holy lance; wielder gains Spirited Charge feat, bane against evil outsiders when wielded by worshiper of Torm, 98,310 gp. (Magic of Faerûn) +2 bonus cost to weapon Track Spear of the Hunt: +1 animal bane shortspear; gain Track feat, 28,302 gp. (Arms and Equipment Guide) Trample, Ride-By Attack, and Spirited Charge Horseshoes of the Peerless Steed Epic: Rider gains +10 to Ride checks; grants rider and mount Trample, Ride-By Attack, and Spirited Charge feats, double mount's speed, mount gains SR 32 vs. enchantments, 217,000 gp. (Epic Level Handbook) Two-Weapon Fighting Gloves of the Balanced Hand: Gain Two-Weapon Fighting feat (or Improved Two-Weapon Fighting feat if you already have TWF), 8,000 gp. (Magic Item Compendium) Weapon Focus Domain Draught (War): Gain Weapon Focus feat (DMGII), 3,300 gp cost. (MIC) Domain Draught: Martial Weapon Proficiency & Weapon Focus with light hammer or warhammer - Metal Domain (SpC), 3,300 gp cost. (MIC) Items that Grant Benefits of a Feat Blind Fight Corsair's Eyepatch: "grants you the benefit of the Blind-Fight feat for 1 min." Usable 3/day, Swift (also grants See Invisibility), 3k. (MIC). Deflect Arrows Arrow Deflection: This shield protects the wielder as if he had the Deflect Arrows feat. Shield Special Abilities table (DMG), +2 bonus cost to armor/shield. Extra Music Songblade: Only when wielded and only 1 extra bardic music/day (benefit, not feat), 6,400gp. (CAdv-130) Far Shot Helm of the Hunter (Array of the Manticore), "grants you... the benefits of the Far Shot feat", 9k. (MIC) Improved Unarmed Strike (3 options) Bracers of Striking: Wearer armed even when unarmed, may be modified with special weapon abilities, 1,310 gp. (Magic of Faerûn) Ring of Might: Wearer treated as armed, unarmed attack does 1D8 damage, 4,000 gp. (Magic of Faerûn) Precise Shot Precise weapon special ability: wielder is treated as having Precise Shot feat (Magic Item Compendium) +1 bonus cost to weapon. Ride-By Attack Riding Boots: Wearer gains benefit of Ride-By Attack feat, even without the prerequisites, 12,000 gp. (Magic Item Compendium) Run Panther Mask (Gharyn's Monastic Array), "provides you the benefits of the Run feat" - also gain +5' land speed in light or no armor. 2,700 gp. (MIC-201) Track Mask of the Tiger (Garb of the Hunting Cat), "grants you the benefits of the Track feat". Also gain low-light vision. 4000 gp. (MIC-200) Headband of Pursuit, also gain Scent ability. 15k gp. (Secrets of Sarlona) Items that Otherwise Duplicate Effect of a Feat Dash Quickness armor special ability: +5' enhancement to land speed, 5,000 gp. (Magic Item Compendium) Panther Mask (Gharyn's Monastic Array), "provides you the benefits of the Run feat" - also gain +5' land speed in light or no armor (Dash feat?), 2,700 gp. (MIC-201) Enlarge Spell Singing Shell (CM-136), spells with sonic descriptor that don't affect an area only, used as additional material component. Cannot be used with other metamagic effects. 200 gp * spell level cost. Extend Spell Angel Down (CM-135), abjuration spell only, used as additional material component. Cannot be used with other metamagic effects. 100 gp * spell level cost. Fairy Dust (CM-136), transmutation spell only, used as additional material component. Cannot be used with other metamagic effects. 100 gp * spell level cost. Possibility Dust (CM-136), creation spell only, used as additional material component. Cannot be used with other metamagic effects. 100 gp * spell level cost. Serpents' Tongue (CM-136), enchantment spell only, used as additional material component. Cannot be used with other metamagic effects. 120 gp * spell level cost. Extra Slot Memento Magicka: benefit, not feat. Lvl*Lvl*1,500 gp. (MIC-164) Extra Turning Nightstick, 7,500, Libris Mortis-78 - lets you turn/rebuke 4 more times per day (benefit, not feat) Reliquary Holy Symbol, number of extra turn attempts given varies. 1000 gp. (MIC-120) Heighten Spell Devil's eye (CM-135), heightens only 1 level, divination spell only, used as additional material component. Cannot be used with other metamagic effects. 150 gp * spell level cost. Dragon's Tear (CM-136), heightens only 1 level, fire or mind-affecting spell only, used as additional material component. Cannot be used with other metamagic effects. 200 gp * spell level cost. Improved Critical Keen weapon special ability: weapon's threat range doubles (slashing or piercing weapon only) (DMG) +1 bonus cost to weapon Improved Sunder Dragonfang Gauntlets, 8,610gp, MIC-95, 3 attacks/day Metamagic — Chaining Spell Rod (MIC-165); 3 uses/day, cost 14,000 / 54,000 / 121,500 Metamagic — Cooperation Spell Rod (CAr-146); 3 uses/day, cost 2,700 / 10,500 / 24,300 Metamagic — Empower Spell Rod (DMG-236); 3 uses/day, cost 9,000 / 32,500 / 73,000 Metamagic — Enlarge Spell Rod (DMG-236); 3 uses/day, cost 3,000 / 11,000 / 24,500 Metamagic — Extend Spell Rod (DMG-236); 3 uses/day, cost 3,000 / 11,000 / 24,500 Metamagic — Maximize Spell Rod (DMG-236); 3 uses/day, cost 14,000 / 54,000 / 121,500 Incense of Meditation Limited to prepared divine spells, for one day only 4,900 (DMG) Armband of Maximized Healing, 3/dy, 7200gp, MIC-72, on healing spells of 6th level or lower Metamagic — Piercing Cold Rod of Piercing Cold: +2 frost dagger (Frostburn-111); 3 uses/day, cost 21,430 / 29,300 / 42,800. Quote If you subtract the cost of a +2 frost dagger (18,302), the remaining cost is 3,128 / 10,998 / 24, 498 which looking at other metamagic rods should be 3,000 / 11,000 / 24,500 for the Piercing Cold feat. Metamagic — Quicken Spell Rod (DMG-236); 3 uses/day, cost 35,000 / 75,500 / 170,000 Metamagic — Reach Spell Rod (MIC-165); 3 uses/day, cost 9,000 / 32,500 / 73,000 Metamagic — Sculpting Spell Rod (MIC-165); 3 uses/day, cost 3,000 / 11,000 / 24,500 Metamagic — Silent Spell Rod (DMG-236); 3 uses/day, cost 3,000 / 11,000 / 24,500 Metamagic — Substitution Spell Rod (MIC-165); 3 uses/day, cost 2,700 / 10,500 / 24, 300 Metamagic Spell Trigger Metamagic Wandgrip: Allows effects of any one metamagic feat to be applied to a wand at a cost in charges. 6000 gp. (CM) Precise Shot Rod of Magical Precision: only works with spells and spell-like abilities; negates -4 penalty for shooting into melee, 12,000 gp. (Complete Mage) Quickdraw Eager weapon enhancement, +1 bonus, MIC-34 Crystal of Return (least), 300gp, MIC-65 Rapid Spell Golden Desert Honey (CM-136), summoning spells with a casting time of 1 round only, used as additional material component. Cannot be used with other metamagic effects. 300 gp * spell level cost. Spell Penetration Third Eye Penetrate: +2 CL to overcome SR; stacks with Spell Penetration, 8,000 gp. (Magic Item Compendium) Weapon Finesse Weapon special property A feycraft light weapon lets you use DEX instead of STR. (DMG2, pg275) Whirlwind Attack Whirling weapon enhancement: +1, (MIC-46) 3/day Widen Spell Fairy Button (CM-136), illusion spell only, used as additional material component . Cannot be used with other metamagic effects. 200 gp * spell level cost. Singing Shell (CM-136), spells with sonic descriptor only, used as additional material component. Cannot be used with other metamagic effects. 200 gp * spell level cost. Feat Related Powers & Spells Any Heroics (Spell Compendium, p113) grants any one fighter feat for which the target can meet the prerequisites. Mirror Move (WOTC website archive, Retired section, Spellbook articles) limited to "general feats with obvious physical effects" within a limited time. Psychic Reformation (Expanded Psionics Handbook, p127) change any or all feats for small expenditure of xp per previous level altered. Must make valid choices considering prerequisites. May also change spells/powers known and skill point allocation. Blind Fight Bite of Werebear (WOTC website archive, Retired section, Spellbook articles) gain benefits of blind-fight, multiattack, and power attack. Bite of the Werebear (SpC-28) - gain benefits of the Blind-Fight and Power Attack Feats, Dur 1r/lvl Bite of Wereboar (WOTC website archive, Retired section, Spellbook articles) gain benefits of blind-fight. Bite of the Wereboar (SpC-28) - gain benefit of the Blind-Fight feat, Dur 1r/lvl Bite of Weretiger (WOTC website archive, Retired section, Spellbook articles) gain benefits of blind-fight, multiattack, and power attack. Bite of the Weretiger (SpC-28) - gain benefits of the Blind-Fight and Power Attack feats, Dur 1r/lvl Bite of Werewolf (WOTC website archive, Retired section, Spellbook articles) gain benefits of blind-fight. Bite of the Werewolf (SpC-29) - gain benefit of the Blind-Fight feat, Dur 1r/lvl Empower Spell Towering Thunderhead: 7th level or lower sonic/electricity descriptor spells within area of effect are automatically empowered. (CM-120) Endurance Favor of the Martyr (SpC-89) - gain benefits of Endurance feat; Dur 1min/lvl. Improved Critical Dolorous Blow (SpC-70) - doubles crit range (like the Improved Critical feat); also auto-confirms crits; Dur 1 min/lvl Spikes (SpC-202) - doubles threat range (like Improved Crit) Weapon of Impact (SpC-237) - double threat range (like Improved Crit), bludgeoning weapon only; Dur 10min/lvl (basically Keen for bludgeoning weapons) Mobility Strategic Charge (SpC-210) - gain benefit of Mobility feat; Dur 1r/lvl. Multi-Attack Bite of Werebear (WOTC website archive, Retired section, Spellbook articles) gain benefits of blind-fight, multiattack, and power attack. Bite of Weretiger (WOTC website archive, Retired section, Spellbook articles) gain benefits of blind-fight, multiattack, and power attack. Power Attack Bite of Werebear (WOTC website archive, Retired section, Spellbook articles) gain benefits of blind-fight, multiattack, and power attack. Bite of the Werebear (SpC-28) - gain benefits of the Blind-Fight and Power Attack Feats, Dur 1r/lvl Bite of Weretiger (WOTC website archive, Retired section, Spellbook articles) gain benefits of blind-fight, multiattack, and power attack. Bite of the Weretiger (SpC-28) - gain benefits of the Blind-Fight and Power Attack feats, Dur 1r/lvl Weapon Finesse Bite of Wererat (WOTC website archive, Retired section, Spellbook articles) gain benefit of Weapon finesse with bite. Bite of the Wererat (SpC-28) - gain benefit of the Weapon Finesse feat, Dur 1r/lvl Nightstalker's Transformation (SpC-148) - Weapon Finesse; Dur 1r/lvl Comments Quote from: ~ftm3/JHtB Most of the deconstruction of item costs to extract the price for feats is straightforward by following the cost tables. By looking at several items I determined (with reasonable confidence, I think) that WotC figures the cost for a single save bonus (such as Reflex) is 1/3 the cost of a resistance bonus to all three saves. (When added to an item with other features, such as a granted feat, remember the 1.5x cost multiplier for an additional property.) Quote from: A&EG, partial quote. Magic Items that Grant Feats Pricing feats for magic items is a very fuzzy area. If a feat is purely mechanical... default to the rules in the Dungeon Master's Guide with an adjustment for the fact that the bonus has no type.... Metamagic feats should adjust the level of the spells to which they apply, and thus change the price... consider increasing all the spell levels by +1 if the item affects spells of 0–3rd level, by +2 if the item affects spells of 0–6th level, and by +4 if the item affects spells of any level. A general guideline for other kinds of feats is that they cost 10,000 gp, plus another 5,000 gp to 10,000 gp per prerequisite.